


Тихим ранним утром

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Одно томное утро только на двоих.





	Тихим ранним утром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [quietly in the filtering light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860323) by [Allegria23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegria23/pseuds/Allegria23). 

Квентин проснулся рано, гораздо раньше обычного. Мягкий утренний свет пробивался сквозь белые занавески и ложился пятнами на постель; Элиот спал рядом, переплетя их пальцы и закинув на Квентина длинную ногу. Квентин откатился на свою сторону, глядя на мужа, такого красивого в мирном сне: его мягкие кудри разметались по подушке, а лицо было безмятежным, только губы тронула нежная улыбка.

Квентин в одно мгновение решил подарить Элиоту очень доброе утро. Он вывернулся из своей футболки, переместился под одеялом, устроившись у Элиота между ног, и мягко стянул с него бельё. Довольный собой, Квентин улыбнулся, погладил Элиота по бёдрам и принялся целовать и лизать вокруг его члена. Ему ужасно нравилось. Просто ужасно.

Элиот сразу начал ёрзать и твердеть, и Квентин позволил ему, лаская пальцами бёдра. Длинные пальцы вдруг мягко вплелись ему в волосы, и Элиот где-то над его головой хрипло произнёс:

— Ох, Кью... Доброе утро, мой сладкий.

— Ты не против? — спросил Квентин, приподнимаясь и лаская внутреннюю сторону его бёдер пальцами. 

— Ещё как не против, — счастливо промурлыкал Элиот и нежно погладил Квентина по щеке, прежде чем снова устроить ладонь у него на затылке. 

Квентин вместо ответа снова нырнул под одеяло и взял в рот, мягко посасывая член и чувствуя, как тот твердеет и растягивает губы. Отвлёкшись, Квентин окончательно стянул с Элиота бельё и вернулся к своему занятию, совершенно им поглощённый.

Элиот был таким тёплым, и так знакомо и чудесно, по-мужски, пах. Мышцы на его ногах напряглись у Квентина под пальцами, когда он склонился над членом, пропуская его глубоко в горло. Элиот подавился стоном, и это тоже ужасно возбуждало. Квентин чуть отстранился и облизал головку, бархатную, гладкую и упругую, обвёл её языком и приласкал твёрдую уздечку, заставив Элиота всхлипнуть и выгнуться. Квентин обнял его за бёдра и погладил по яйцам, мягко сжал, лаская, и не отрываясь от члена. А затем освободил их и приласкал живот Элиота, его бока, сжал соски и покатал между пальцами — Элиот заскулил и подбросил бёдра, и Квентин вернул на них руки, огладив поджавшийся живот. 

Элиот был теперь совсем твёрдым (они оба были), и Квентин, с удовольствием оценив примечательные размеры, пошевелил пальцами в привычном жесте заклинания смазки. Обнял скользкой ладонью ствол и насадился ртом, втягивая щёки и лаская языком головку. Элиот дёрнулся и застонал тихо, ещё и ещё, пока Квентин сосал ему, помогая себе рукой, облизывая гладкий и твёрдый член языком и пропуская в горло. 

В конце концов, Элиот начал дёргаться под его руками, всё его тело напряглось, и Квентин осознал, что он близко. Расслабив горло, он насадился на всю длину, потом выпустил, а потом насадился снова, сжимая, вылизывая и давясь стонами, и на третий раз Элиот застыл, сжимаясь, и кончил, забыв дышать. Квентин поймал всё до капли, сжимая губы, тяжело сглотнул и сыто зажмурился, страшно довольный собой.

Элиот понемногу расслабился, восстанавливая дыхание, а Квентин устроился головой у него на бедре, поглаживая выступающую косточку и нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Одеяло давно сползло, и в тёмных кудрявых волосах у Элиота в паху проглядывало немного серебра. Квентин улыбнулся и облизал натруженные губы.

— Иди ко мне, ну же, — засмеялся Элиот, взяв его за руку и потянув на себя. Квентин послушно подвинулся выше, и Элиот тут же схватил его в охапку и принялся целовать, лишая остатков разума. Квентин растаял в его руках без остатка. 

Большие ладони Элиота тепло легли на спину и на загривок, мягкие настойчивые губы прижались к губам Квентина, умелый язык скользнул в рот, лаская томно и сладко. 

— Что мне сделать, детка? — спросил Элиот между поцелуями. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Твои руки, — задыхаясь, ответил Квентин, — и твой рот, хочу целовать тебя. — Они встретились взглядами, и в глазах Элиота было море любви и довольства, и счастья. Квентин совершенно точно знал, что Элиот хотел бы дать ему... Всё, что мог.

Элиот приподнялся и уложил Квентина на спину, уселся на бёдрах и продолжил его целовать, запустив пальцы в волосы и огладив уши, прежде чем мягко запрокинуть ему голову. Квентин задохнулся, когда Элиот впился поцелуями в его открытое горло, под челюстью, горячо укусил плечо, лизнул ключицу и сжал губами напряжённый сосок. Потом он съехал немного ниже и огладил Квентину бёдра, приласкал местечко под яйцами и обвёл чуткими пальцами член — Квентин подавился дыханием, оказавшись полностью в его руках, подался им навстречу всем телом. Он обожал руки Элиота, всегда их обожал. 

Мелькнула быстрая мысль о том, когда успели пропасть его собственные трусы, когда Элиот успел?.. Но это было неважно. 

— Приподнимись, — попросил Элиот, — хочу поцеловать тебя.

Квентин послушался, опёршись на спинку кровати, и Элиот устроился перед ним, оседлав колени. Он погладил Квентина по бёдрам и склонился к нему, прижимаясь губами к губам.

Поцелуй был сладкий и медленный, такой, как Квентину хотелось. Не отрываясь от его губ, Элиот взял его член в ладонь и начал ласкать, поначалу мягко, а затем сильнее и крепче, и Квентин начал дрожать и подаваться к его рукам. Пальцы он запустил в мягкие кудри и провалился в поцелуй, ставший страстным и жадным. Они оба мешали ласку с укусами, сталкивались языками и снова целовались, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Элиот поставил один кулак на другой и пропустил член Квентина в кольцо из скользких пальцев, тесно сжал их вокруг ствола — и Квентин не выдержал. Стиснув пальцы у Элиота на плече, он прохрипел: 

— Эл, — дыхания едва хватало на слова, — слишком сильно, я... 

Элиот обнял его, задыхающегося, и медленно огладил одной рукой, а затем сел рядом и взглядом позвал к себе. Квентин, продышавшись, залез к нему на колени и обнял за плечи. Так чудесно было сидеть вместе в этой позе, что сердце сжималось от любви.

Элиот положил ладонь ему на загривок, мягко поцеловал, лаская большим пальцем влажную головку. Его рука обхватила ствол, скользнула вверх и вниз, уверенно и ловко, и Квентин прижался к нему, окружённый любовью, лаской и нежностью, и кончил, дрожа и вновь задыхаясь от наслаждения. Элиот обнимал его, гладил и целовал, пока Квентин не уронил голову ему на плечо, переводя дыхание.

— Доброе утро, — прошептал он, сжимая объятия.

— Доброе, — отозвался Элиот, и даже не видя его лица, Квентин был точно уверен, что тот улыбается. — В душ?

— В душ, — кивнул Квентин, до краёв полный тихим счастьем. — Только быстро.


End file.
